


Под радугой

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), K_Hisoka, Luuumy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bijouterie, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Handmade, M/M, Photoset, Plaiting, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25674592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luuumy/pseuds/Luuumy
Summary: фенечка по командной схеме. Запястье 15,5 см в окружности. Материалы: нитки мулине (10 цветов), магнитная застёжка для бижутерии.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, Челлендж Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Под радугой

**Author's Note:**

> фенечка по командной схеме. Запястье 15,5 см в окружности. Материалы: нитки мулине (10 цветов), магнитная застёжка для бижутерии.  
> 

еще фото
    


End file.
